1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to timepieces, and, more particularly, to timepiecees having rotating conical bands which indicate the time and having removable objects, such as a sculpture or other artwork, on the timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Timepieces are well known in the art as are timepieces which can be worn by an individual. Wrist watches, pocket watches, broaches or pendant watches are also known. However, the display of time is typically done using at least hour and minute hands which point, respectively, to the hour of the day and the minute within the hour. Alternatively, digital timepieces are known which display at least hour and minute as numerals, using, for example liquid crystal displays, rather than as pointers to an angular reference to hour and minute.
Existing timepieces have the limitation that they require that the plane of the timepiece face be aligned to be substantially perpendicular with the line of sight of the wearer. In the case of wearable timepieces, this requires that the wearer take some affirmative action to determine the time, such as rotating the wrist so that the orientation of the timepiece face is suitable for reading. This has a disadvantage that a person, with whom one might be meeting, could perceive such an action as impatience or as boredom with the subject of the meeting.
Another problem with the prior art is that the appearance of the watch remains substantially unchanged. This creates some difficulty in fashion coordination, where a user might desire to change the appearance of a timepiece so as to coordinate with a different outfit.